


i may be bad but i'm perfectly good at it

by orphan_account



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 08:52:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11620155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The tram ride home is silent and tense. Isak knows Even is mad. And he has the right to, Isak can’t deny that he would be mad too, if the roles were reversed.





	i may be bad but i'm perfectly good at it

**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe my first fic in like a month is this pile of garbage im so sorry
> 
> i hope all the people who have asked me to write spanking can like it at least a tiny bit i adore you all <3

The tram ride home is silent and tense. Isak knows Even is mad. And he has the right to, Isak can’t deny that he would be mad too, if the roles were reversed. Isak doesn’t say anything, doesn’t apologise, because he knows how Even will want to punish him, and Isak wants it too.

The short walk home from the tram stop is just as silent. Even doesn’t hold his hand, and it’s making Isak’s hand twitch. It feels foreign and wrong, walking next to Even and not holding his hand, or have Even’s arm around his waist or shoulders, or on the small of his back.

When they get to their building, Even opens the door and they climb the stairs in silence. Isak feels like he might explode soon from all the tension. Even opens their front door and throws his keys in the key bowl. Isak closes the door and follows Even to the living area, where Even sits on the edge of their bed and just looks at him for a few beats.

“Come here,” Even says then, just when Isak is starting to squirm, holding up a finger and directing Isak until he stands just in front of Even, looking down at him. Even looks up at him and lifts one hand up to hold tightly onto Isak’s hip, the other grazing over the side of his thigh. Isak thinks it's gentle, thinks it's just a tender movement before they get started, until suddenly Even draws his hand back and slaps down quick and hard at Isak’s clothed left thigh, hitting over his thin, tight jeans. Isak yelps, the smack hard and stinging even through his jeans. He looks down to see Even still looking up at him, this stern, hard look in his eyes. 

Even unbuttons and unzips Isak’s jeans and pulls them down. Isak steadies himself on Even’s shoulders when he steps out of them. Even stands up and turns them over, guides Isak onto the bed and manhandles him into position, onto his hands and knees, without saying a word.

Even settles behind him then and Isak’s already breathing faster. He can _feel_ Even’s stare on him. There’s only silence at first, the room feeling completely still, until Even’s voice draws him back. “Who were you dancing with, at the party?” His hand comes up to knead through Isak’s soft, covered ass. He lets his hand rest there, gently massaging Isak’s cheeks, feeling them. 

Isak closes his eyes and ducks his head down. “You.”

“After me,” Even corrects. He sounds impatient.

“Some guy.” And then, as sudden as before, a harsh smack lands on the right side of Isak’s ass and he lets out a small squeak. His eyes screw shut tight and his mouth falls open. Even is rough and angry and it hurts. He turns his head to face Even, but Even won’t meet his eyes.

“You don’t even know his name?” Even asks, before he’s bringing his hand down again, this time on his left cheek. It's quick and it leaves Isak’s ass stinging with hurt. Even rests his hands on Isak’s ass, his warm, big hands on Isak’s burning cheeks, and this time, Isak doesn’t look back because he knows Even doesn’t want him to. 

“No,” is all Isak gets out before he’s letting out a muffled yelp as another spank lands just as harshly, if not harder than the ones before, on the middle, just above his crack. He’s panting and trying not to cry. He goes on because he knows that’s what Even is expecting and he wants to please him. “It was just dancing.” The next smack is the hardest one yet, shoving Isak’s whole body up the bed a few centimeters. Even grips the flesh after he’s slapped it hard, making the burn feel harsher. 

He waits in breathless anticipation for the next slap to land, breath hitching suddenly and noisily as it does, right across his right cheek. He swallows his whine as another one is layered just over the last one, a little harder.

He feels Even pull his briefs down, past the curve of his ass, until his pale but reddened ass is out, and there for Even. There for him to hit, to touch, to use. They both know he can do anything he wants with it.

“He kissed you,” Even continues, his voice harsh and angry. The burning has started to turn into a delicious numb feeling, and he feels unfocused and floaty. Even’s hand comes down again, and slaps down bitterly on Isak’s bare ass, and Isak cries out then, loud, a scream in there as he feels the impact.

Isak starts to cry softly, unaware of the tears trickling slowly down his pink cheeks as he stares glassily at nothing, teeth set together and jaw clenched.

“ _Tried_ to kiss me,” he manages to get out in between his small sobs.

His breathing is getting heavy and quick, heart rabbiting along as his ass is spanked again and again and again. His butt is so sore and inflamed, each smack making his body jolt forward now, his dick – hard and dampening his boxers with precome – hurting with how badly he wants to touch it. As the smacks get harder, and his ass gets increasingly red and tender, he starts slipping towards subspace, thoughts slowing down and narrowing to the feel of Even's palm smacking against his ass. Feeling floaty and as if his head is full of golden clouds and syrupy honey, he closes his eyes again. 

When Even hits again, Isak cries out weakly and he knows Even loves it. He loves it because it's for him, Isak’s here for him, crying out, half way to subspace, enjoying every second of being spanked and dominated, all for Even. Only ever for Even. 

With every smack, it's another different kind of sting. By the final one, Isak’s slumped on the bed, resting on his chest, muttering and mumbling his words.

Once Even is done he exchanges his spanks to a gentle massage and kisses to his burning skin. He soothes his hands over Isak’s thighs, muttering words of praise, telling him he’s a good boy.

Isak keens loudly at the feeling and the words, at the comfort of them. He’s so hard he knows if Even touches him any more than this, it’s only gonna take seconds for him to come. He knows Even is hard too, with every spank Isak could feel Even’s hard dick press into the back of his thighs. He can feel the stinging burn all around his ass and thighs, and it's fucking wonderful and he wants to come so badly. 

“Even,” he sobs when Even spreads his cheeks apart, fingers and movements delicate, as if he’s scared he would hurt Isak more. His thumb presses against puckered, clean skin and Isak’s about to cry, he wants Even everywhere. Isak starts to cry again, out of desperation and how good just this small touch alone feels.

Then Even is running his tongue, flat and wet, over Isak’s hole and fuck, he’s going to come, but he knows he can’t. He already made Even angry and he has to be good for him. He wants to be good for him, so desperately. So he forces himself to focus all his energy on keeping ahold of his orgasm and a silent sob escapes him when he feels so, so close to coming. 

Even is just taking his time to touch Isak – he’s feeling Isak everywhere, feeling the skin he abused and the ass he could use. He leans forward, buries his face into the crack of Isak’s ass, the tip of his tongue just brushing Isak’s rim, and with just one sound of Isak whimpering out, “Please,” he dips in and slides his tongue into the red, hot, tightness inside Isak. 

Isak starts to mewl right away, a desperate sound that gets lost behind these obscene noises coming from Even’s tongue and Isak – he feels so overwhelmed. Even’s tongue is fast and it's rough just in the right way, it starts off with the smallest licks, just around the puckered hole, tasting but not giving and once he feels Isak start to shake, he thrusts it all in, movement swift and Isak just lies on the bed, a mess of tears and whimpers and just takes it. He always takes whatever Even wants for him to take. 

“Fuck, Ev–” the word gets cut off when Even fits in a finger beside his tongue and Isak’s eyes fall shut and he yells out, “Daddy!” 

Even adds another finger right away, and eats him out and fingers him with such vigour that it takes everything, every ounce of self control, for Isak not to come right there. 

When Isak calls him _daddy_ , it does something to Even, he knows this. He gets more intense and faster and rougher, in exactly the way Isak loves it. 

He brings his finger out and he grabs onto Isak’s cheeks, pulls them apart and holds them steady as he drives his tongue in, and pulls it all back out. He eats Isak out like he’s starving, his face buried between his cheeks, spit dripping down Isak’s thighs. Isak’s thighs that are shaking uncontrollably and fuck, he can’t take it, he can’t, but it's okay because right then, Even pulls his tongue out, shoves his fingers back in, keeps his face buried between Isak’s ass cheeks and whispers, “Come for daddy,” and Isak is gone.

With a weak, hiccupy gasp, Isak buries his face against the pillow and comes, dick spurting come all over his underwear that’s still covering his dick. All he can do is just collapse on the bed and gasp and cry as his dick just leaks and leaks itself dry. He thinks he may be muttering a litany of _daddydaddydaddydaddy,_ over and over again, but he can’t be too sure, and only when he feels a hand stroking his thigh does he blink an eye open to see around himself.

Even is still holding him in place and Isak is confused for a moment, before he hears Even grunt and unzip his jeans, then the sound of his fist jerking himself off. He whines and buries his face in the pillow, his stomach swooping at the thought of Even staring at the mess of him, his abused ass and arched back, and getting himself off.

He turns his head to look at Even as best as he can. Even’s fist is flying over his leaking cock, his eyes fixed on Isak’s ass. Isak clears his throat and gets out a quiet, “Come on, daddy. Want you to come on me.”

And then Even is groaning and coming on Isak’s ass cheeks and all over his crack in hot spurts. Isak feels it hit his rim and groans along with him.

After Even has recovered from his orgasm, he helps Isak get out of his messy underwear, then wipes him down with a warm flannel and applies some cooling lotion to the parts where the redness is the most obvious. Isak mostly just lies there, still shaking and trembling a little from his orgasm, probably looking completely and utterly fucked-out.

Even collapses next to Isak after he’s done and Isak slowly rolls onto his side, facing Even. He takes a few minutes for both of them to catch their breaths before he speaks.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers.

Even turns to look at him at that, frowning. “You’re sorry?”

“Yeah, ‘cause, you know...” Isak stutters quietly. “I didn’t tell that guy I had a boyfriend. I shouldn’t dance with other guys in the first place.”

“Baby, I’m not gonna forbid you from dancing with people. I don’t own you,” Even says slowly, his frown deepening.

“You kind of do,” Isak says, small grin on his lips. Even gives him a look. “Okay, okay, I know what you mean. But… you were mad?”

Even sighs. “I may have overreacted. I’m the one who should be saying sorry.”

Isak snuggles closer to him then, resting his head on Even’s chest and lifting one of his own thighs over Even’s lap. “It’s okay. That,” he says, making a vague hand gesture around the bed, referring to what they just did, “Was more than okay.”

“Yeah?” Even asks, and he’s smiling now. Thank god. He brings his right hand up to comb through Isak’s hair and Isak notices his palm is bright red, to match the dark, ruby red of Isak’s ass.

“Yeah. Always love it when you spank me. And the… daddy thing,” he says quietly, words slurring a bit. Even hums, his hand running through Isak’s hair.

It’s silent for a moment before Isak speaks up again, mumbling his words. “You’re my best friend, you know,” he states, out of nowhere.

“Yeah?” Even asks softly. Isak’s eyes are closed, but he can still tell Even is surprised, from the way he paused. At Isak’s nod he continues, “You’re mine too.”

“Good,” Isak says, smiling happily and burrowing further into Even’s neck.

Even can’t help but laugh, a little bit giddy. He presses his smiling mouth to Isak’s forehead. “Goodnight, bestie,” he tells him, but Isak has already passed out.


End file.
